


For as long as I can remember...

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And I couldn't help myself, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Gen, prompto is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Just a quick little drabble for everyone's favorite Sunshine boy.





	For as long as I can remember...

You slowly worked your way outside the tent, moving as quietly, and carefully as you could to not wake anyone. Especially Ignis since he liked to sleep near the door. Once outside the tent, you slowly walked to the edge of the haven, before just taking a seat, your arms around your knees, as if to keep away the chill from the evening air.

Leaning your head back, you glanced up at the stars, your eyes wide as a soft smile played at the corners of your mouth as a soft sigh passed your lips. It seemed that it was another sleepless night for you, and even though you were growing accustomed to the lack of sleep, you knew that both Ignis and Gladio would be quite the mother hens, telling you to try to rest up before breakfast.

You chuckled a bit to yourself. You’d been traveling with Noct and his entourage for awhile now, and you figured that they had invited you a long as you were an old friend of Noct and Prompto, and the funny thing to you was these boys–no men, felt more like family to you than your real one.

You shook your head as you slowly leaned back on the palms of your hands, your head tilting to the side a little as you took in the sounds of the evening. The frogs in the distance singing their songs, the rustling of someone behind you. – Wait.

“Hey…”

You quickly turned your head, looking back, wide eyed as Prompto had made his way over to you, his expression concerned, yet his voice soft. You frowned a little as you went back to hugging your knees, as he sat at your side.

“Sorry Prom, did I wake you?”

You kept your voice soft as you looked up at the stars again.

“Well, kinda I guess.” He laughed softly. “I-I think I’ve gotten too used to you sleeping next to me that I wake up when you’re gone…”

You chuckled as he blushed a little before clearing his throat.

“Couldn’t sleep [y/n]?”

You shook your head, and gently shrugged. “Just restless I guess.”

“Ah, been there.” he gently leaned towards you, bumping his shoulder off yours. “Care to um…care to tell me what’s on your mind? Cause you know, I don’t mind listening, if-if you want to talk that is.”

You smiled a bit more, and gently reached over, resting your hand over his. You watched his ears turn slightly red with the blush that darkened over his cheeks as you petted your thumb against the back of his hand.

“There’s not much to say Prom, just bad dreams.” You shrugged your shoulders lightly.

“O-Oh? What are they about?”

You shook your head. “I don’t remember really, I just tend to wake up in a panic sometimes. I’ve come to the conclusion that not sleeping is a better idea.”

You blinked then as he moved suddenly, wrapping an arm about your shoulders, and he gently pulled you towards him. You turned your head to blink up at him, a blush crossing over your own features.

“Not sleeping isn’t good you know. Y-you can use my shoulder for a pillow for awhile, if you want. The sun will be coming up soon anyway.”

You smiled then, humming as he offered you a warm smile. “I-I mean,” he coughed. “If you feel like resting that is. I’ll.. um… I’ll keep the bad dreams away.”

You grinned up at him then. “Promise?”

He nodded vehemently, causing you to giggle softly. “My hero.” You rested your head on his shoulder, and nuzzled it lightly.

He took a deep breath as he pulled you just a bit closer, his head turning to gently bury his nose into your hair. You chuckled softly as you leaned into him a bit more, and let your eyes slowly close. “Thank you Prompto.”

You heard him hum softly into your hair as his thumb gently petted small circles on your shoulder. You remained that way till you felt yourself relax, and your head dipped slightly as you started to nod off. He took another deep breath, and he spoke softly into your hair.

“I’ll always protect you [y/n], I have to…” His arm wrapped ever tighter about your shoulders. “Because I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember….”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Prompto. I apologize in advance if this is rather out of character for him, but a friend dropped the prompt in my inbox on tumblr and I couldn't say no. ♥


End file.
